megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Horus
.]] Horus (ホルス, Horusu) is a recurring demon in the series. History Often identified with the sun, Horus was known as one of the most powerful of the Egyptian pantheon. Son of the god Osiris, he seeks revenge for his father's death at the hands of the trecherous Seth. It is said that he and Seth have a never-ending battle, and when the sun rises, Horus begins to triumph, but when the sun sets, Seth gains the upper hand. The Pharaoh of Egypt was also thought to be the human personification of Horus, and was responsable for maintaining maat, or balance, in Egypt. When the pharaoh died, he became the embodiment of Osiris. Horus is a falcon-headed sun god in Egyptian mythology and the son of Osiris. He is most famous for his battle with the god Set for supremacy, losing an eye until he had it restored by Thoth. The gods passed judgment on the battle between Horus and Set, ultimately favoring Horus as the god of day. The "eye of Horus" symbol in Egyptian art represents healing. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Deity Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' *''Persona 3: Sun Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Sun Arcana *Persona 4: Sun Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Horus appears as a demon of the Majin Race in Shin Megami Tensei II. Aleph can recruit him should he aligns himself with the Light-Neutral alignment and reaches Lv. 37 or above. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Horus appears as a demon of the Deity Race in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. He can be summoned once the Hito-Shura reaches Lv. 38 or above and fuses the appropriate demons in the Heretic Mansion. It is also the lowest-level member of the Deity clan (Atavaka comes second). It can null Expel spells and resist physical attacks. Unfortunately it is weak to Death spells. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Horus appears as a boss in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner in the final dungeon, Sahasrara. Late-in game in the events of the Embryon's effort to find Sera after her sudden departure from the party. Horus is fought after defeating Jatayu and Garuda and ascending to the high planes of Sahasrara. Later, Horus becomes a normal enemy encounter. One of its weaknesses is gunfire. Horus is also one of the few rare enemies that drops Noises (Data Nodes in the original Japanese version), in this case Horus drops the HP Noise, allowing players to upgrade the party character's HP permanently. As well as Magic Noise, offering a +2 increase to the user's magic stat, in some locations. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Horus returns as a late in-game normal enemy encounter in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2. He is encountered in the final dungeon, the Sun. ''Persona 3'' |''Persona 3'' Compendium}} Horus appears as a Persona of the Sun Arcana in Persona 3. He is available to be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 63 or above. ''Persona 3: FES'' Horus returns as a Persona of the Sun Arcana in Persona 3: FES, retaining his attributes. In the playable epilogue of FES, titled The Answer, Aegis can also summon Horus by fusing the appropriate Personae in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 4'' Horus returns as a Persona of the Sun Arcana in Persona 4. He is available to be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 68 or above. Alternatively, the Persona Horus can also be obtained via Shuffle Time. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3/FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children (PS) Gallery horus.JPG|Artwork from ''Devil Children Red/Black Book. Horus.gif|Sprite of Horus from DemiKids horus.png|Horus as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Category:Majin Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Deity Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Sun Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II